


The Art of Communication

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Butt Plugs, Communication Difficulties, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Languages and Linguistics, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Sex Club, Shadar-Kai, Shadow Plane, Spanking, Submission, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tindiir took the colour plane boy - Justen, he said his name was - back to one of the private rooms in the pleasure house, mainly because she wanted to have him to herself for a little while.  Her friends were back in the main room, no doubt still giggling over her boldness in approaching him. They had all wanted to do it, but she had been the first one brave enough to give it a try.   It seemed like he must be involved with the slender, pale-haired boy next to him, since he'd kissed him, but he'd gone with her willingly even so.  The other boy had warned her he didn't speak much of their language, but had said with a suggestive wink that they should be able to communicate fine nevertheless.  For what she had in mind, she didn't think words would be too necessary anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Communication

Tindiir took the colour plane boy - Justen, he said his name was - back to one of the private rooms in the pleasure house, mainly because she wanted to have him to herself for a little while. Her friends were back in the main room, no doubt still giggling over her boldness in approaching him. They had all wanted to do it, but she had been the first one brave enough to give it a try. It seemed like he must be involved with the slender, pale-haired boy next to him, since he'd kissed him, but he'd gone with her willingly even so. The other boy had warned her he didn't speak much of their language, but had said with a suggestive wink that they should be able to communicate fine nevertheless. For what she had in mind, she didn't think words would be too necessary anyway.

The private chamber she chose, the first open one she came to, was one of the plainer ones - a mattress, a few rings set into the walls for bondage, and a modest assortment of tools and ropes. She could have brought something from the main room if she'd thought of it, but it didn't matter. Justen was already kissing her while trying to get her vest unbuckled. She giggled and pushed his hands away. 

"No?" he asked, looking confused.

"You're not the one in charge here," she told him playfully. She wasn't sure how much he understood of what she was saying, so she accentuated the assertion of dominance with a little slap, not too hard, just enough to make his strange, pale skin flush with colour. He blinked, looking surprised. "On your knees," she instructed him, and when he didn't obey, she put her hands on his broad shoulders to push him down. He got the message, lowering himself before her, his hands on her hips. She allowed that, since he was looking up at her so prettily with those eyes whose colour she couldn't name.

"Please master," he said, fumbling slightly with the words, "let me pleasure you." She thought it was funny that he was using masculine terms for her, but she guessed they were what he used with his usual lover, and maybe he hadn't learned the words for girls yet. 

"You're a good little fuck-slave, aren't you," she told him, stroking his flushed cheek. "I can tell you serve him well. You like sucking his cock, hmm?"

He nodded. "Can I suck your cock?" he asked, then shook his head, realizing he'd made a mistake. "Can I ...?" He trailed off, pushing his hands up under her skirt instead, licking his lips to make his wishes plain. 

Tindiir tangled her hands in his pretty hair, marveling at its bright colour. She jerked his head back, not too roughly, just enough to make him look her in the face. "You have to earn the right to lick my cunt," she told him sternly.

"Oh, cunt!" he exclaimed, grinning, as if the word had been on the tip of his tongue. 

"That's right," she said, putting one of her legs over his shoulder to give him a glimpse as her skirt slid up her thighs. "And if you're a good boy, you can have it soon." She dropped her foot to the floor again just as he was edging closer, trying to get his tongue into her. "Clothes off," she told him, and plucked at his shirt to reinforce the command. He got the idea quickly enough, and began stripping off the clothing that covered far too much of his lovely skin. She allowed him to stand so that he could remove his pants. His cock was nice-sized, she thought, not too big or too small, and she thought its colour, so much like his hair, was intriguing. "What do you call this?" she asked, taking it lightly in her hand.

"Cock?" he replied uncertainly.

"No, the colour," she said impatiently, rolling her eyes.

He said a word in his peculiar language, but she wasn't sure if it was the name of the colour or maybe his term for his manhood. "Red?" she repeated, trying out the term. He nodded, then pointed to his hair too, which was falling loose from the tie that held it back. She smiled, reaching out to touch it, tugging the leather strap free and letting it fall around his face. "Red," she said again, and he smiled back, stroking her silver hair in return.

Tiring of language lessons for the moment, she pointed for him to lie down on the mattress. He reclined on his back, cock pointing up eagerly, but she shook her head. "Turn over," she told him, once again nudging him, this time with her foot, to clarify her meaning. He did as she instructed, giving her an excellent view of his firm, well-muscled ass. She grabbed a few things off the shelf, then knelt beside him on the mattress, resting her hand on the upper curve where it met his back. He twisted his neck to try and look up at her, curious, but he couldn't quite see what she was doing.

She pushed his legs apart with her elbow, and he moved them willingly enough. When she touched him with slicked tip of the plug, he gasped, but pushed back against it. It sank into him easily, and Tindiir wondered if she should have chosen a larger one, but this one seemed to be making him moan quite nicely, so she worked it the rest of the way into his eager ass. Soon it was firmly lodged inside him - she let it go and made sure it wasn't about to slide out, but he was tight enough to hold it. His moaning subsided to an occasional little whimper, and his hips were moving against the mattress. 

"Stop that," she ordered him firmly. She was worried he might make himself come before she'd gotten to enjoy him fully. When he didn't stop right away, she delivered a stinging slap to his ass. It mottled a pretty colour - red, she thought, like his hair, like the tip of his cock - so she did it again, and then again, just to enjoy the sight. Each spanking made his backside turn a darker shade, and he cried out in a mix of words she didn't understand and ones she did. He'd been taught how to beg nicely, at least.

"Please," he whined, "come!" 

She smiled and stroked down his spine gently before landing another hard slap across his ass, deliberately striking the base of the plug as she did so. "You don't get to come until I say so, slut," she said sweetly. After a few more blows, though, she relented enough to let him roll over onto his back. He was breathing hard, and his face was almost as red as his hair. Tindiir stood up and slowly unfastened the clasps of her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, followed by her vest. He looked up at her naked body with evident desire, his cock twitching slightly.

"You want to lick my cunt?" she asked, trailing her fingers down her body teasingly.

"Yes!"

"All right," she said. "If you do a good job, maybe you'll get a reward at the end." She moved to kneel over his upturned face. Justen craned his neck up to reach her slit with his tongue even before she lowered herself onto his mouth - impatient, she thought, but she couldn't bring herself to punish him just then, especially now that he was licking her so nicely. He evidently didn't just fuck the fair-haired boy he'd come in with; he knew more than a little about satisfying females too. She ground her cunt against his face more insistently, and he licked faster in response, concentrating on the hard bud of her clit. Tindiir moaned and braced herself against the cool stone wall. His hands crept up to clutch at her ass, her thighs, but she couldn't stop him, couldn't stop herself as pleasure began to swell through her, spreading through her body in an uncontrollable wave that left her gasping for air. When she slid off him, his face was soaked with her moisture and he was grinning.

"Good job?" he asked, clearly angling for the promised reward. His cock was as hard as ever, and Tindiir wanted to make use of it, but she hesitated, worrying about what it would look like to her clan if she had the bad luck to get pregnant by an outsider. There were other options, she decided, safer ones.

"Good," she assured him, and stood up on still-shaky legs to fetch the bottle of oil off the shelf. She came back to straddle his hips, and began coating his cock with the slippery liquid. He moaned and thrust into her hand, so she stopped, giving him a pointed look, waiting until he could be patient again. He stilled himself obediently and let her continue until he was slicked to her satisfaction. As she set the bottle aside and used the last of the oil on her fingers to rub her own ass, his eyes were wide and eager, so she took her time, making him wait a little longer.

Finally, though, her own impatience was too much, and she moved into position over his cock. The pressure of its tip against her asshole was tantalizing as she slid back and forth, letting it rub against her before she began easing herself down onto it. He trembled but didn't thrust inside her, restraining himself. "Good boy, stay still," she gasped, stroking his face as she drew back up, then pushed down again, going deeper this time, until her thighs were resting against his hipbones and she was completely impaled upon his shaft. His muscles were tensed, ready to move at her command, and she savoured the sense of power it gave her. 

She leaned forward to rest her hands on his shoulders, and smiled. "Fuck me now," she told him, and either he knew those words very well or his patience was finally at its end, because he immediately began to pound into her, grabbing her hips to keep her steady as he did so. Her breasts bounced and jiggled as he fucked her harder, and he was arching up desperately to try and suck them, so she took pity and leaned down a little further, letting him pull her nipple into his mouth. He moaned against her pewter skin, and nipped at the silver ring that dangled from its tip, catching it between his teeth for an instant, but not hard enough to do more than send a tremor through her body. "Ahhh yes!" she cried, and pushed herself down onto him more forcefully, reaching between them to rub frantically at her clit as she did so. She could hear the rasp of his breath, the heat of his skin felt like standing too close to a flame, and she knew he must be close to coming, but he was still holding back.

"Please," he whispered, "please come me?" Despite his awkward phrasing, she knew what he wanted - he was asking for her permission. He was certainly a well-trained boy, she thought admiringly. His usual master should be proud. 

"You can come now," she told him, and bent down to kiss him. With her blessing, he was finally able to reach his release, shouting out something she didn't understand in his own language as he spent himself inside her. She followed him a few moments later, clenching and shuddering atop him, and he held her tight until the storm was over. 

She slid off him at last and sat beside him on the mattress to remove the plug. He rolled onto his side for her without being told, and only whimpered a little when she wiggled it loose, so as a reward she lay down beside him and let him stroke her hair and kiss her, at least until she grew tired of it. "Enough," she said after a little while, but not sternly, and rose to put her clothing on again. He moved more reluctantly, but she gave him a little kick to encourage him into rising and dressing once more. Others would want the room, and it was bad manners to stay there too long after you'd finished. She gathered up the bottle of oil, putting it back where the next guests would find it, and deposited the plug in the covered basket in the corner to be cleaned. Justen, she noticed, didn't bother fastening his shirt again, leaving it hanging loose, like his lovely red hair.

Tindiir took his hand and gave it a little squeeze, standing up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek before leading him back out into the main chamber. She scanned the room for his lover, wanting to make sure she returned him properly. She spotted him easily, as he had just finished playing with Ma'alira's boy, the one who was all tied up and gagged for public use. "He did very well," she said as she handed Justen back over. "Even though he didn't always understand, he obeyed."

"Of course he did," the fair-haired boy said, and stood, taking Justen's hand and giving him a kiss on the cheek that made it turn almost as red as his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
